


Apparently, History Really Does Repeat Itself

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter/Glamdom crossover. <em>Harry hates patrolling the corridors and looking for students out after curfew. It's boring, and tonight is no different, right up until Harry unexpectedly comes across the school's biggest rivals hidden away in a classroom clearly not fighting.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, History Really Does Repeat Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter/Glamdom crossover. Harry and Draco are professors at Hogwarts in their late twenties, and Adam and Tommy are 7th years (which makes no sense given all their birth dates, but this already lacks sense by having two real people living in a fictional world, so there ya go).
> 
> Thanks to **Alissa** and **Taylor** for beta'ing.

\---

Harry isn't dense.

Well, he is, maybe a little bit, but he's not nearly as dense as people seem to think. He notices things. He does. Of course, maybe he _was_ a little oblivious in school. It wasn't his fault though! He had a lot on his mind when he was a teenager. He was _busy_. There was an evil, insane, murdering wizard out to kill him, all his friends, and destroy the world. That's all.

Truthfully, Harry knows where his whole 'dense' reputation _really_ started: Draco Malfoy. Draco's never going to let him live down the fact that Draco literally had to push him against the wall and kiss him before Harry finally got it through his head that Draco liked him in sixth year.

Harry's still a little bitter about it. He'd never had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend for that matter. So how was he supposed to know that when Draco touched his hands or arms when they were talking that he was flirting? Or that Draco didn't really _need_ extra DADA lessons, Draco just wanted to spend time with him? _Or_ that when Draco asked Harry to spend the summer with him in France with a flush warming his pale skin that Draco meant as his boyfriend?

Harry didn't have a clue. Sometimes, he wonders how long it would have taken him to realize Draco had feelings for him. If it weren't for Terry Boot asking him out about five months after he and Draco started to become close and Harry not immediately saying _Sorry, I have a boyfriend_ , it could have been years. He doesn’t like to think about that.

Harry winces as he remembers it. Draco was _furious_ at Harry's embarrassed stuttering at Terry, but underneath the anger, hurt was tangible. Harry felt like an arse for being the one to put that look on Draco's beautiful face.

After Terry left, trembling from Draco's hex threats, it all came tumbling out of him then: all his feelings, all his pain, all his fear. _How fucking dense are you, Harry?_ he yelled. _How can you not know that I fucking_ love _you? Do you just not care? Is that it? Were you stringing me along for your amusement? I didn't think you were that cruel, Harry._

Harry just gaped at him, unable to respond as Draco lashed out. _Draco_ loved _him?_ was all Harry could think, the words looping around in his mind over and over until a smiled worked its way onto his face. Draco loved him!

He was going to say something, tell Draco his feelings were reciprocated and do everything he could to wipe that hurt look out of Draco's eyes, but before he could get the words out, he was roughly pushed against the wall, the stone unforgiving behind his back, and then there were warm, smooth lips on his own and a tongue slipping inside his mouth. Thankfully, it only took Harry all of second to get with the program on _this_ , and he was kissing Draco back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, desperate to feel him.

Harry'll never forget that first kiss, the rush that he felt when he was kissing Draco with Draco's body pressed tight against his own. It was something Harry had wanted for a while and something he never dared hoped to have. It's cliché to say, but the rest really was history. The next day, they held hands in the halls and told all their friends they were officially dating to many responses of 'weren't you already?' Now, ten years later, they're married, blissfully happy if Harry's feeling sappy, and both teaching at Hogwarts, Harry DADA and Draco Potions.

Harry loves teaching. He loved it when he was in school and he knew it was something he could do for the rest of his life. Help people, encourage them, share in their happiness and pride when they mastered a difficult or not so difficult spell and know that _he_ was the one to help give that sense of self-accomplishment. Draco will never admit it, but, while not exactly the same, Draco shares the same beliefs.

But as much as Harry loves teaching, there are parts of it that he could do without. Disruptive students, for one thing, who think they know everything, and disciplining for another. For as much as Harry was in trouble in school for breaking the rules, he's strict as a teacher – he doesn't put up with any nonsense. Draco, surprisingly, is the lenient one. It's something Harry still can't wrap his mind around. Draco, lenient? It should be an oxymoron, but somehow it's not.

Patrolling the corridors for students breaking curfew is another thing Harry'd happily live without, which is what he's doing right now. It's not only boring, but he hates catching students. If he gives them detention, he feels guilty. But if he doesn't, he still feels guilty. It's a lose-lose situation. So he's adopted a one-warning policy. The first time he catches a student, they get off with a lecture and a warning. He catches them again and they've got detention. Mostly, he can deal with this compromise.

There's one student who Harry never thought would sneak around after dark that Harry's caught three times in the last two months: Adam Lambert, one of Harry's Gryffindors and a 7th year. While not at the top of the class, he's smart and does well. Respectful to his teachers, popular, and, according to the girls and boys who Harry hears gossiping in the halls, the most sought after boy in school.

It's sad really, how much Harry knows about who's dating who this week and who's fighting and on the outs. But at any rate, Adam causes even more gossip by being so popular but never dating. He's a flirt, but he's never seen flirting with the same boy or girl twice. There're a lot of rumors going around about why, but Harry has his _own_ theories from his _own_ observations because _he's not dense_.

There's something going on between Adam and another boy in Harry's DADA class, Tommy Ratliff. Harry's sure of it. Draco thinks he's crazy ('Harry, darling, there's no way Tommy Ratliff, prince of Slytherin and my protégé, would ever date that make-up wearing, glittery, kiss-arse _Gryffindor_.' – Of course, this patronizing and insulting statement led to Harry reminding Draco at length of the fact that _he's_ married to a Gryffindor, thank you very much, (and that he loves it), and that it's not nice to play favorites with students.).

The point is, Harry's not crazy.

Normally, Harry wouldn't concern himself with his students' love lives; it's inappropriate. In this case, though, Harry made an exception. How could he not when he sees himself and Draco in Adam and Tommy in who they are, in everything that they do?

Their rivalry is legendary at Hogwarts. Some would even dare to argue it's on par with Harry and Draco's past rivalry. From day one, without any provocation that Harry could find out, Adam and Tommy hated each other. Harry figures they must have known each other before they came to Hogwarts and something happened between them then.

Tommy's one of Draco's beloved Slytherins, and just like Draco was, is usually one to throw the first taunt at Adam with a sneer or smirk, a silent dare in his eyes. And just like Harry, Adam is hotheaded and quick to shoot back another taunt, glaring at Tommy all the while and taking that dare.

It's actually kind of ridiculous how similar they are to Draco and him. In seven years, Harry's lost count of how many times they've put each other in the hospital wing, from either mild hexes all the way to broken bones. The name calling, snarking, baiting, and pranking are so juvenile and so familiar that Harry can't help but observe them in class and see what they're going to do to each other next.

Reprimanding and detention don't seem to do any good, haven't for seven years, and really, Harry's about to give it up. It didn't work on him and Draco, so why would it work on Adam and Tommy? At this point, Harry just wants to see how this ends, especially since there are only two more months of school.

Harry _has_ given up on Draco, though. The stubborn arse refuses to see the similarities and won't talk to Harry about it. Harry really wants to know what other evidence Draco needs. He kinda wants to make a list for Draco. Maybe that would work.

Let's see… He could start with the fact that Adam has two best friends, Terrance and Cam. The three of them are attached at the hip. The 'Golden Trio,' if you will, of their generation. And they're all Gryffindors, always standing up for their classmates, loyal to a fault, and each with a slight disrespect for rules. Tommy, for his part, has his 'bodyguards,' David and Sutan, who are always following him around and fawning over him, Tommy eating up the attention and reveling in it. He walks around with his head held high, always ready for the attack with his sharp wit and quick reflexes.

Adam and Tommy even _look_ like them! Adam's broad, dark-haired, and tall (Relieved doesn't even cover how Harry felt when he finally passed 5'8" at 17), and Tommy's blond, slender, and pale.

Clearly, Adam and Tommy are the new Harry and Draco of Hogwarts.

But whenever Harry tries to convince Draco of all this, all he gets is an unimpressed stare and a raised, delicate eyebrow. Harry fucking _hates_ being condescended to, especially by Draco, his own husband. It's a travesty.

He huffs. He doesn't need Draco's validation. He's _seen_ the looks Adam and Tommy subtly give each other in the class, the way they always know where the other is. Their fights even seem rehearsed now, like they're putting on an act and _trying_ to get detention. There's smugness in their eyes, too, like they know something everyone else doesn't and are enjoying that fact very much.

Harry _knows_ , okay? And once Harry can prove it, Draco's going to eat his own words and wish he had the good sense to listen to Harry. He might even, dare Harry think it, _apologize_.

A goofy grin twists Harry's lips at the thought of being right for once. How sweet it will be. It'll be amazing, oh yes.

Turning the corner, Harry checks his watch and shit. His shift's been over for half an hour already. He's got to get back; it's his turn to top and he's got something special in mind for Draco tonight. He's already imagining Draco naked, spread-eagled on their bed, nothing more than Harry's magic binding him, and begging for Harry to get inside him already when Harry hears it: A muted crash and a muffled curse.

Harry whips around, eyes narrowed as he tries to determine where the sound came from. Years of doing this (as well his own teenage experiences) have honed his skills in finding students in hidden alcoves and empty classrooms, indulging in a bit of snogging after curfew. So much for a quiet night.

Standing still, Harry waits, and just a few moments later, heated whispers can be heard. Harry smirks, walking silently toward the sound. He stops a couple steps down the hall, finding the sound coming from a classroom.

He's about to open the door when he catches a few of the words. It's the voice, though, that causes him to freeze. It's Tommy Ratliff, Harry would bet galleons on it.

He leans closer to hear. It's a bad idea, eavesdropping, and it's even worse that it's two of his students, but he can't help it.

 _"Adam! Hmm, no, Adam, we have to stop."_

 _"But baby...I want you. Please. It's been too long."_

 _"I...hmmm...want you too, but I- I thought I heard- something."_

 _"Baby, no one's there. You're hearing things. Now kiss me."_

After that, the only things that can be heard are low moans and the sound of lips on lips. Harry jerks back, heart pounding. He stares at the door with wide eyes.

Holy. Fuck.

Adam and Tommy are in there. After curfew. Kissing. Presumably _not_ for the first time from the sound of things, either.

Once again, the only words Harry can find are: _holy fuck_.

A particularly loud moan reaches Harry's ears. He hesitates just a moment, and then leans close again, listening.

 _"Tommy…too loud. Shhh, baby. Don’t want to get caught."_

 _"Can't…help…it."_

The words gasped out, Tommy sounding strangely out of breath. Suddenly, Harry really, really hopes they're _just_ kissing.

 _"Your hand's…in my pants. What…do you expect?"_

Well _that_ answers that question. Inanely, Harry's first thoughts are how much Tommy sounds like Draco, still so haughty even when getting a hand job and how can Adam get away with calling Tommy 'baby' when Harry gets reamed out when he calls Draco that, but then that's immediately followed by horror, and he jerks away again, pressing himself against the far wall.

Okay, that's enough. He takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling. While Harry's ridiculously pleased to have proof that Adam and Tommy are together and can't wait to tell Draco, he really doesn’t want to listen to them having sex. That crosses so many lines Harry can't even think of them all. Getting fired would be the least of his worries.

But first he has to decide what to do. Should he burst in there? It doesn't sound appealing. He's likely to see something he doesn't want to, and they'd be so embarrassed, too. He's caught students snogging before, but this seems like much more than snogging. And it's stupid, but he's kind of attached to Adam and Tommy. He knows exactly how they feel, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted to be caught having sex with Draco by a professor. Then again, he can't just let them stay in there. Who knows how many times they've done just this?

Decisions, decisions.

He thinks for a few moments, and then he has it. He walks to the room next to the one Adam and Tommy are in, and he lightly kicks the door twice. It's not loud, but it's loud enough for Adam and Tommy to hear, Harry's sure.

He waits a few seconds and then kicks the door one last time. Then he moves into a shadow, and casts a quiet disillusionment charm, eyes locked on the classroom where Adam and Tommy are.

He doesn't have to wait long, a minute or two, for the door to crack open, Adam's head peaking out of it and looking up and down the corridor.

"It's clear," he whispers, turning his head and speaking into the room.

"Well, I definitely heard something this time," Tommy says, his head appearing over Adam's shoulder.

"Me too," Adam agrees. He sounds a little sad to Harry. "We should go back."

Tommy's arms slide around Adam's waist and he squeezes gently, kissing him on the cheek. "Tomorrow's Hogsmeade. We'll hang out with our friends for a bit, and then we can meet near the Shrieking Shack and pick up where we left off."

"Okay," Adam says. "If you promise."

Tommy rolls his eyes, but Harry sees the small smile.

"I promise," he dutifully says. "All right?"

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Tommy nods, kissing Adam once more on the cheek and then slipping out into the hall. He doesn't get more than two steps before Adam's arm reaches out, and Adam grabs his wrist, tugging him back.

"What?" Tommy whispers, but he allows Adam to tug him back.

Adam just smiles, pulling Tommy closer and closer until he's pressed tight against his chest, their bodies aligned. "I love you."

" _That's_ what you wanted to say?" Tommy huffs. "We may get caught now because you're being sappy."

All Adam does is raise an eyebrow, apparently waiting for something. Tommy holds out for a couple moments, but then he sighs. "Oh, fine," he says. "I love you, too. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Adam deadpans, and it earns him a smile from Tommy.

"Well, I'm glad for that," he says (Harry thinks his tone suggests otherwise), "but now I really have to go, so if you'd release me, I'd be appreciative."

"Of course, baby." Adam chuckles at the glare he gets in response, and he steals a kiss from Tommy's pursed lips before he lets him go and steps away. "Sleep well, Tommy," Adam says as he walks away, blowing Tommy a kiss over his shoulder.

"Idiot," Tommy mutters, watching Adam disappear down the hall and around the corner. He stands there, staring at empty space, seemingly lost in his thoughts. His hand moves up to his mouth, and he traces his lips lightly with the tips of his fingers. Tommy smiles then, and it's warm and genuine and unlike any smile Harry's ever seen on him.

For a moment, Harry feels guilty for watching such an intimate scene, and he drops his eyes, looking away. He looks back, though, when Tommy whispers, "I do love you, Adam," into the air. Then he shakes his head, hair falling into his face, and turns around, walking quickly down the hall towards the dungeons.

Harry's watches him go, feeling strangely off balance. He wasn't prepared for this. Yes, he was always trying to tell Draco that Adam and Tommy behave like they did in school and always on the look-out for proof, but still. Harry didn't know exactly _how_ similar they are. It's unnerving.

Apparently, history really does repeat itself.

Closing his eyes, it's easy to replace Adam with himself and Draco with Tommy in his mind, the two of them in nearly the exact same situation. How many times did he and Draco sneak around at night, catching time alone whenever and wherever they could? Did they care about breaking the rules or getting caught? No. Everything else paled in comparison to being together. Even a few minutes alone were worth the risk of detention.

And Draco… how long did it take for Draco to be comfortable with Harry's attention and affection, even after Draco's impassioned confession? Draco was always eager for the physical aspect of their relationship, but afterwards, when Harry wanted to kiss and hug, Draco would pull away, throwing up a wall, brushing off Harry's gentle kisses and sweet words.

Harry still finds it odd that Draco would be so free with his body, and yet so protective with his heart, but he supposes it makes sense given his childhood. In the end, it didn't matter, because Harry didn't give up. He kept at it, chipping away at Draco's armor, lavishing love and attention on Draco until Draco was finally vulnerable to him. It was only then, when Draco was stripped bare, that Harry was able to prove himself. He didn't betray Draco's trust, as Harry knew Draco feared, rationally or otherwise, but cradled Draco's hear in his hands, vowing to love and protect him for the rest of his life.

Not to be arrogant, but Harry thinks he's managed quite well with that goal. On a good day, Draco'd even agree.

He has to force himself out of his thoughts of the past. Now is not the time to reminisce. Checking his watch, he curses under his breath when he sees the time. Draco is going to be pissed, or worried, depending on his mood. Harry was supposed to be back nearly an hour ago. Great.

Rushing back to his rooms, he can't help but think about the look on Draco's face when he tells him about Adam and Tommy. Harry'll be savoring that for a long time to come. Draco won't tell anyone about it, so Harry's okay with telling him about what he saw. And besides, he's been waiting for just this for too long to keep it to himself.

He makes it to his and Draco's suite in record time. Giving the password, he walks into the room, nearly vibrating with excitement. His eyes flickering around and land on Draco, who's sitting on the couch, reading a book. Harry can tell from his body language that Draco's annoyed, but he doesn't care at the moment.

"Draco."

Draco doesn’t move. He turns the page. "Potter."

Hmmm. Maybe he should care. He hasn't heard his (former) name said in such an icy tone in a long time. He's just an hour late. Why Draco is so pissed is beyond Harry.

Ah, well. It's all par for the course with Draco, anyway. "Love, I got distracted."

"Oh, so you got distracted roaming the dark, deserted halls so much that you forgot you had a gorgeous, desirable husband waiting for you? Yes, I can really see how you'd get 'distracted.'"

Shit. Harry's really going to be in trouble if he doesn’t think of something quick. Groveling always seems to work with Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco. Really sorry. I didn't mean to, honest. I was thinking about you the whole time." It's not really a lie.

Draco's hand pauses as it's turning the page, and Harry thinks, _bingo_. Determining that it's safe now, he walks closer to Draco and drops to his knees in front of him, resting his hands on Draco's thighs.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco says, and Harry could weep with relief that he's lost that icy tone.

"About how I wanted to make love to you tonight," Harry says, and that's not a lie, either.

Draco bites his lip, and Harry just smirks. Harry's got him.

"And what did you decide upon?"

Deciding to go with his absolute favorite way, Harry says, "On your back. I want to kiss you and touch you, feel you wrapped all around me, your skin pressed against mine."

"That-" Draco swallows. "That's acceptable."

"I'm glad you think so." Harry stands up and offers a hand to Draco.

Draco smiles at him, and takes Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together. Fondness fills Harry, warming him from the inside. For all Draco's snarky attitude and somewhat prickly nature, Harry loves him, and this, their life together, was worth all the time he spent convincing Draco of his love. If he had given up on Draco, he knows he would have regretted it for the rest of his life. He hopes that Adam won't give up on Tommy, either.

Going into their bedroom, Harry kicks the door closed behind them. He'll tell Draco about Adam and Tommy later. He's got more important things to do right now.

\---


End file.
